Tough Love
by strong man
Summary: Crush & his partner got married, Blaze got a call from the fire alarm at the station and Stripes wants to couple up with him, but who is this new character that Darington meets?


**_This is my first story of_** ** _Blaze and the Monster Machines_**

 ** _Description: Crush and Pickle are like the only pair that deeply cares for one another, not only that, but they're like the main reason I watch the show cause among every other, they tend to fight and_** ** _argue._**

 _ **Pairings:** _Crusher/Pickle, Blaze/Stripes **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ Jun 24, 2015

 ** _Rated:_** K

Crusher and Pickle was at an alter with all his friends, family and of course others. "Boy, I'm sure am glad to see Crusher and Pickle tied the knot" AJ said. "What're you talking about AJ? Blaze asked, confused.

"Tying the knot means that you get married to someone that you really deeply care about" He explained as best he could. "Oh well...I care about Stripes" He said pointing next to him who was blowing his nose with some Kleenex.

"I love weddings" He said as he sniffled up then looked over at Starla who stared at him, shocked. What, I can be tough and cry..is that so wrong? He asked, defending himself.

The Usher was Darington and he loved more then just doing stunts. "Crusher and Pickle monster truck, this must me a very stupendous day for you two" Pickle nudged his fiancé, making Crusher blush.

He didn't think that they would get this far, after all they've been through together, never ever apart from one another. Pickle even stuck by his side after displaying a cry-baby most of the time.

They rightful belong together and ain't nothing gonna tear them apart. Crushed was more then ready, he was irritablly excited.

"Two monster trucks who you see as partners are starting something much greater.

* * *

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off on AJ's phone, it was quiet cause it is extremely rude to tune out during a special event "Pesst" Gabby looked at him and asked him what is it.

"There's trouble at the fire station so me and a blaze had gotta take this" He responded. She only nodded "Go on, we'll sit here" She turned back to keep watching the magical moment.

AJ whispered to Blaze that they needed to go 'fire station? He predicted. "You know it" The boy said after hopping inside, though the window then slowly gone out the back door.

The wedding was almost over, all there is now was to make it official by kissing so the two monster trucks faced each other "This is it, we're really about to do this in front of friends and family" His self-conscious wanted to be with Pickle forever, but he was unsure depending on the awaiting future.

The green monster truck was always sorta like a boyfriend at times especially when Crush almost fell off, Pickle was so worried about him, scared and afraid. He wouldn't have the heart to move on if he lost him and would most likely blame himself. Pickle had pucked his lips and Crusher just leaned towards him.

The kiss wasn't like it was expected to be, but it sure was comforting.

* * *

Meanwhile at the fire station, the truck was driving around in circles in panic, shouting for someone to come and help.

Blaze rushed over "we're here, what's seems to be the problem? The monster truck asked, after panting. "It's just terrible, there's some dynamite that's been placed near a pile of flammable barrels.

"What dose flammable mean? AJ asked, looking at him. "Flammable means that it can easily catch on fire, even a spark could set it off" The fire truck explained.

"Wow" he jump in surprise "we had better get going" Blaze said. "Wait" The fire truck raced to get a map on where to do then raced on back "here, this will help you" He gave AJ the map.

"Thanks" AJ said "We got to get there fast. "Right, it's time to blaze" He started his engine at full power "Let's blaze" He picked up speed and went flying down the street then turned the corner.

"Be careful" He shouted enough for them to hear him. "Okey, time to stop the dynamite" AJ said, looking at the map. "Come on, we have a ways to go" Blaze assured him.

 **(0)**

It was over and everyone drove on home, but Stripes was still blowing his nose "For a toughy, you sure get pretty emotional" Starla said while driving alongside him. "I know" He said like he was sick "I sure wish I could had a spectacular wedding like that" He saiid.

Starla just sighed while rolling her eyes "Hey, what about Blaze, I bet he'll marry me" Stripes said excidly.

"I don't know about that, he's pretty serious about his job" She said, trying to talk him out of it. "Yeah, we'll see about that" Striped scoffed and went on the ride to find him.

"Well, I better go find Gabby" She said before riding off to find her. Stripes was thinking that just going up to him and propose would be silly so he drove to the store to get some flowers.

 **(0)**

Darington was doing his usual which was doing stunts "Ahh, it feels good to finally stretch out my legs after marrying those two" He said while doing some backflips, front flips and other various tricks.

"Wow, this is a nice city" A ATV showed up from within the crowd and looked around then caught the eye of a monster truck doing tricks.

"Wow, he's amazing with those" He said, capturing his moves and flexible then drove on over to introduce himself.

 ** _It's amazing how much potential I have for the future, I love that path that I'm taking though I made a couple mistakes in the past, but hopefully I can make that up._**

 ** _Let's raise our glasses for the future so I can continue making new content for my fanz._**


End file.
